User blog:Nkstjoa/Jin Kazama vs. Kasumi
Starting off... Tekken. Dead or Alive. Two of fighting's fiercest rivals. And now their two heroes will meet their match. Jin Kazama, Tekken's Child of Destiny. Kasumi, Dead or Alive's Kunoichi of Destiny. I'm no Wiz or Boomstick, so I'll just look up a few things and try to see if I can come any closer to figuring out who would win... a possible Death Battle. Jin Kazama Note: This version of Jin is based on all of his canon games, and since Tekken: Blood Vengeance and Street Fighter X Tekken are non-canon, he will not have any feats or abilities from either. Biography Throughout his early years, Jin was raised by his mother, Jun Kazama. At 15, his life was changed when Ogre, the Fighting God, attacked. After being knocked unconsious attempting to defend Jun, he awoke to find his home destroyed and his mother missing, presumably dead. Without anyone else to turn to, Jin seeked out his only known relative, his grandfather Heihachi Mishima, who took him in and trained him. As he fought his way through the third King of Iron Fist Tournament's participants, Jin eventually found and faced his mother's killer, who took on a monstrous form. Despite this, Jin was victorious... but his story didn't end there... Just after killing Ogre, Jin was suddenly fired upon and wounded by a Tekken Force squad, led by Heihachi, who proceeded to shoot his grandson point-blank in the head. It was this betrayal that would awaken the Devil Gene long dormant within him, transforming him and enabling him to escape. From there, Jin began to hate the Mishima blood within him, and upon being reunited with his father Kazuya, who wanted nothing more than to kill his own son and take his power, he was ready to end the bloodline... but a vision of his mother changed his thinking, and he did not go through with his original plan. But even that did not ease the Devil Gene within him, whose influence was growing stronger after his great-grandfather, Jinpachi, was reawoken by an unknown power. The Devil Gene still yearned to take over, even after Jin had killed Jinpachi. Out of fear of one day losing control forever, Jin used his newfound power as the newest head of the Mishima Zaibatsu to throw the world into chaos with war, hoping that the pain and suffering caused by it would unleash the god-like being Azazel, who could possibly permanently end the Devil Gene. Despite all of that... the Devil Gene lived on... *Age: 21 *Height: 180 cm (5’11’’) *Weight: 75 kg (165 lbs) *Occupation: Current head of Mishima Zaibatsu, formerly unemployed *Hobby: Forest bathing *Friend of Xiaoyu and Hwoarang's rival Fighting Style At a young age, Jin did learn a few things from his mother about her Kazama-style martial arts, and he would use some of this alongside the Mishima-Ryu style learned from Heihachi. After his grandfather's betrayal, Jin, so angered at the Mishima bloodline, unlearned the style. From the fourth King of Iron Fist Tournament onward, Jin utilizes karate, as well as aspects of his Kazama-style arts and a few other styles. 'Kyokushin Karate' 'Yantsu' 'Pinan Sono Yon Kata' While Jin is an incredible fighter with amazing skill, he is never entirely safe from the Devil Gene within him, which always threatens to overtake him. When it does, he transforms into his devil form, Devil Jin. 'Devil Jin Form' *Grows wings and horns, as well as markings on his body and a third eye *Utilizes unlearned Kazama-style martial arts & Mishima-Ryu *Some of its abilities can be used while in human form *Full form is completely uncontrollable As Devil Jin, he's possible even stronger than his normal form, but two abilities stick out the most: 'Devil Wings' *Enables flight *Resembles a bird's wings, rather than appearing demonic like his father's *Unknown amount of time that he can fly 'Devil Beam' *Fired from third eye *Unblockable *Can be used while flying 'Telekinesis' *Used to destroy Hwoarang's motorcycle (non-canon) *Used in one of his win poses to choke the opponent *Likely short-ranged As powerful as the Devil Jin form can be and while it certainly isn't mindless, it is very arrogant and aggressive. Feats *Defeated True Ogre, Kazuya, Heihachi, and Jinpachi *Survived multiple gunshot wounds, including a point blank bullet to the head *Brought down scores of Tekken Force members before his capture *Won the 3rd & 5th King of Iron Fist Tournament Faults *Defeated by Tekken Force, Hwoarang, and Lars Alexandersson *Devil Gene can overtake him completely if given the chance *Devil Form is extremely arrogant *Plan to end Devil Gene failed Jin is certainly a tragic hero, having lost his mother, with his father and grandfather out to kill him, and causing untold death and destruction in the hopes that he could rid himself of the Devil Gene, but failed. Even with all of that said, Jin is nearly unmatched by nearly every other Tekken character, both with and without his powers. Kasumi Note: This version of Kasumi is based on all of her canon games, though her appearance in Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge will be considered partial-canon at most. Biography As the Ninja Princess of the Mugen Tenshin clan, she was the next in line to become its master. She cared very much for her family, including her older brother Hayate, and her half-sister Ayane, despite Ayane hating her. But when her uncle Raidou attacked the village and put her brother into a coma, Kasumi vowed vengeance, leaving the village to avenge him. This action would brand her a runaway shinobi, and to ensure that their existence wouldn't be revealed to the world, her own clan send their members to track down and kill her, a task even given to Ayane. She managed to make her way through the Dead or Alive Tournament, eventually facing and killing Raidou... but her story didn't end there... After pulling off this feat, she was immedietly captured by the Dead-Or-Alive-Tournament-Executive-Committee, run by their newly elected leader Victor Donovan, who had plans to create the ultimate fighter. While imprisoned in their facility, her DNA was used to create multiple clones of herself, including her most destructive clone, Alpha-152, but she managed to escape with the help Ryu Hayabusa, a friend of her clan's. Despite being on the run from her clan and DOATEC's doings, Kasumi was still very soft, seeking peaceful solutions and never wanting to fight, going as far as trying to stop a war between her clan and DOATEC. But years later, her attitude would change. While still just as caring as before, Kasumi was mentally stronger, more than willing to fight if it had to be done, and fully prepared to stop Donovan and his newest organization, MIST. *Age:19 *Height: 158 cm (5’2’’) *Weight: 48 kg (106 lbs) *Occupation: Kunoichi, former Runaway Shinobi *Hobby: Fortune-telling *Pretty good at volleyball *Bust/Waist/Hip: **35’’ / 21’’ / 33’’ Fighting Style As a a member of her clan, she was taught one of the two Mugen Tenshin Ninjitsu styles: 'Tenjinmon' *Train to acquire superhuman strength *High resistance to physical pressure *Focuses on evasion and defense *Also utilizes grapples And like her clan's friend Ryu Hayabusa, Kasumi can also utilize ninpo. Ninpo She uses ninpo in two ways: *'Teleportation' **'Teleports short distance *'Torn Sky Blast **Beam of lightning-like ki energy fired from palm of hand **Can cause serious injury to opponent **Taught only to heirs of Mugen Tenshin clan **Used to kill Raidou Weapons And while never used in any of the Dead or Alive tournaments, Kasumi does have weapons at her disposal: 'Wakizashi' *Japanese sword traditionally worn by Samurai class *Heirloom of Mugen Tenshin clan 'Kunai' *At least three and up to six can be combined to create the Windmill Shuriken. Feats *Defeated Raidou, Helena, Rig, Christie, and Alpha-152 *Won first Dead or Alive tournament *Evaded capture by her clan for two years *Can keep up with Ayane, Hayate, and even Ryu Hayabusa Faults *Captured by DOATEC *Overreliance on combos and throws *Formerly very soft; not a very good ninja trait *Tricked into going to Zack Island… twice! Over the years, Kasumi has grown: from passive to strong, freightened to courageous, hesitant to willing. Kasumi is a fighter and not just a pretty face, whether in fighting tournaments, or wielding a sword. Comparison Most write this off as a one-sided victory for Jin, but Dead or Alive's lead isn't going down easily: Jin Kazama Advantages *Stronger punches and kicks *Just as capable of combos as Kasumi *Survived bullets, so kunai and windmill shuriken won't seriously harm him *Devil Jin form could grant him increased strength and speed *Devil Jin's flight could give him control over the battlefield *Devil Beam is unblockable Kasumi Advantages *Faster and more agile *Kunai projectiles and teleports could disrupt Jin's game *Better suited to fighting armed enemies than Jin *Has her blade, which could turn the tide *May be able to keep up with Devil Jin *Torn Sky Blast is unblockable Say what you will about the Dead or Alive series, but Kasumi has pulled off some impressive feats. Besides defeating Raidou, as well a few characters that can hold their own against the series' ninja, she defeated Alpha-152, who, in her final stage, utilized an ability to copy peoples' moves: Kasumi (duh), Ayane, Hayate, and even Ryu Hayabusa, even going as far as firing a Torn Sky blast. Now was Alpha-152 equally as strong as Hayabusa? I'd say no, though being able to fend off four ninja fighting styles that change on the fly certainly isn't an easy task, especially if it's all coming from an energy-based being. But Jin's feats are definitely well-known for a reason. He's beaten Ogre, an alien being who could transform into an even more monstrous form, Kazuya, who survived being thrown into a volcano, Heihachi, one of the world's best fighters whose strength never seems to wane with age, Jinpachi, who was powered by an unknown deity that would've unleashed hell on earth if not stopped, and Azazel, who planned on destroying humanity and started the Devil Gene itself. Now the two world-shaking enemies mentioned here certainly do seem a bit more of a big deal than a science experiment... but that isn't a death blow to Kasumi. I think both will start off fairly even-ish, able to hold their own against each other until, inevitably, Devil Jin comes into play. Whether it's Kasumi gaining an edge or the Devil Gene just joining in, it'll happen, and from there, these big questions could decide this battle: 1. How strong is Devil Jin? Devil Jin has never been shown being defeated in canon, mainly because it's only shown up three times: after Jin was shot by Heihachi (Tekken 3), when Jin was about to kill Heihachi (Tekken 4), and after Hwoarang defeated Jin (Tekken 5). A cutscene in Asuka Kazama's story mode shows Devil Jin getting KOed by Jinpachi, but that's non-canon. That does still beg the question as to how strong Devil Jin is. Not counting Blood Vengeance, which was essentially a different take on Devil Jin, we've really never seen any amazing feats from him. With that, I presume that Devil Jin is not invincible, and for all we know, maybe he's just only slightly stronger and more durable than his normal form. 2. Is Kasumi's skills as a playable character in Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge canon? In either scenario, I do think Kasumi can at least hold her own against armed forces better than Jin can. Whenever Jin has taken on armed battalions solo, he's ended up captured, which I'd argue is because he's not the most agile individual, getting hit by one too many tranquilizers (Tekken 4). And while her appearance in Razor's Edge most likely doesn't count, Kasumi has been shown to be able to evade forces efficiently, as shown by her escaping ninja from her own clan and avoiding DOATEC helicopter fire (DOA5). And with that speed and agility combined with her sword, Kasumi isn't stopping an army by herself, but she can definitely hold her own for a much longer duration than Jin can with fists and kicks alone. 3. Is Devil Within (Tekken 5 side game) canon? While Blood Vengeance is definitely non-canon, Devil Within is debatable, since it supposedly takes place after Jin defeats Jinpachi in Tekken 5. Here, besides fighting soldiers, JACK's, and Egyptian warriors, Jin also defeats a modified JACK, four clones of Heihachi, and Ogre's final form: Monstrous Ogre. Those accomplishments could potentially add to Jin's chances if it turns out to be canon, but I have no idea if it is. 4. Does Dead or Alive: Dimensions' version of Kasumi's battle vs. Raiden ruin her chances? Dead or Alive: Dimensions sought to tell the entire story of Dead or Alive from the first game to the fourth. With that said, it certainly changed a few things about the story; in particular, either turning one-on-one battles into two-on-one and/or having Hayabusa help with the killing blow. Before, it was fact that Kasumi single-handedly killed Raidou, but in Dimensions, Hayabusa aided her by throwing a kunai at him, thus enabling Kasumi to kill him. If that turns out to be true... then that just might hurt Kasumi's chances because then that would mean her victory was thanks to an assist, not due to her overcoming Raidou alone. Maybe it is now official canon or maybe that was just Dimensions' take on it; I cannot make that call. 5. Is Jin's defeat of Azazel a big deal? Now some could argue that Jin only won his battles against Ogre and Jinpachi because of the Devil Gene, but even then, Jin is still proficient in fighting, so that too had to have played a part in those victories. With Azazel, however... he one-shotted him and could not be harmed by him thanks to the Devil Gene. Not to mention, Lars Alexandersson, alongside Raven, managed to defeat Azazel before he went into his final form: Gold Azazel, the form that is supposedly stronger than his normal form. So should it still count as a great feat of Jin's? Part of me has begrudingly considered the possibility that the Devil Gene alone was why Jin was able to pull it off. But who knows? Maybe Devil Jin'll prove too powerful for Kasumi and tear her apart like most people say... or maybe Kasumi's ninja skill, as well as her sword, could enable her to keep up with and even kill Devil Jin. Can't make the call unless I am nearly 100% sure about these two... and despite all I know about these two, I still have some more information to dig for. Who Would I Pick? I would be inclined to pick Jin Kazama, since he is one of my favorite fighting game characters, but because I have the faintest feeling that she could pull it off, I'm going with Kasumi. If Kasumi wins, I got it right. If Jin wins, my favorite fighting game character won. Either way, I'm satisfied. Anyway, thanks for reading this. Think this would make a great Death Battle? Think you know the outcome? Got anything I may have missed? Leave a comment below. Would you like to see Jin Kazama vs. Kasumi be an actual episode? Yes No Next time... ???: Well... at least your stance is correct. Heh. Who shall face Soulcalibur's iconic ninja? Click here to find out. Click below to read one of my previous possible Death Battle's: Category:Blog posts